Libertad bajo palabra
by Ishida Rio
Summary: No yaoi - No pairings. Gen. Una sombra se cierne sobre Haruka y Makoto, como su mejor amigo, le protege de forma brutal. Las consecuencias de liberar la bestia que llevas dentro pueden perseguirte por mucho, mucho tiempo. [ONESHOT] Psycho!Makoto, Kind!Makoto


**Disclamer:** Free! Y sus variantes no me pertenece.

 **Notas:** Este fic tiene unas incoherencias del porte de un transbordador. No averigüé absolutamente nada del sistema penal y judicial japonés, ni de los parámetros médicos de la psicopatía o la escala de maldad (en último caso), pero lo dejaré así porque quiero. Esta vez seré caprichosa y dejaré este fic "así como está".

 **Nota 2:** "Gustar atravesado" es una expresión chilena bastante ofensiva y homofoba que tiene como objetivo evidenciar la tendencia homosexual de alguien.

 **Nota 3:** Fic sin beteo.

* * *

 **Libertad bajo palabra.**

6 de Marzo. Mediodía. Haruka tomó el tren junto a los padres de Makoto hacia la vecina prefectura para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo al último lugar al que creyó que podía ir.

El viaje duraba tres horas, y luego arrendarían un vehículo para ir a la zona rural en donde la Correccional para Menores del Centro de Justicia tenía su local estrella.

La madre de Makoto tropezó dos veces cruzando la vereda que los llevaría a la zona administrativa, en donde firmarían –como los tutores del condenado –las actas de la libertad adelantada por buena conducta que había sido aprobada para su hijo hacía seis semanas.

Haruka tuvo que quedarse en el pasillo esperando.

El padre de Makoto mostraba una entereza increíble. En sus ojos llorosos se veía algo parecido al miedo mezclado con orgullo, porque todos sabían que Tachibana era capaz de proteger con fiereza a sus amigos, pero nunca imaginaron que esa valentía se convertiría en un crimen que aparecería en las noticias a nivel nacional.

"Joven promesa de la natación japonesa víctima de crimen sexual"

"Aparece muerto a golpes el violador de nadador"

"Condena de 3 años y 1 día genera polémica en muerte de violador. Defensoría alega defensa propia y de un tercero en peligro de muerte. Fiscalía aduce premeditación y uso excesivo de violencia."

La historia había comenzado luego de los nacionales, cuando un sujeto de unos 40 años se obsesionó con Haruka. No contento con drogarlo, violarlo y perseguirlo, involucró a Makoto, al enviarle fotos y videos de su mejor amigo.

Nunca imaginó que cada vez que apretaba el botón de enviar, estaba cavando más profunda su tumba.

El recuerdo de Makoto con el chaleco amarillo con letras negras que decía "IMPUTADO" a veces golpea a Haruka con violencia.

" _Haru, todo está bien ahora. No te dejaré salir aún. Me entregaré y dejaré que la policía te saque de aquí._ "

La puerta del Alcalde de la Correccional se abre suavemente y el matrimonio Tachibana sale temblando. Deben esperar hasta las 6 para reunirse con su hijo, así que una secretaria los lleva hasta la cafetería.

Aún quedan 45 minutos antes de que puedan verlo.

* * *

No ha parado de recibir felicitaciones. Cada vez que alguien sale, los demás se alegran sinceramente (o, al menos, casi todos. Makoto sabe que hay gente que no está contenta de que salga. Tanto adentro como afuera) por lo que su pequeña habitación ha estado llena desde el día anterior.

Sus pertenencias no son muchas, y la verdad es que no tiene ganas de llevárselas. Ni la ropa, ni los libros, sin embargo decide que se llevará todo y afuera se deshará de lo que ya no quiere.

Atsushi, su compañero de celda, un drogadicto reincidente le dice que no se olvide de ellos, y que le traiga "un regalito" cuando regrese. Makoto le insiste en que no volverá. El muchacho, de quince años, le dice que todos vuelven.

Makoto es famoso. No solo por el delito por el que fue arrestado, sino porque tuvo que escaquear la ley adulta (la fiscalía peleó duramente porque fuera juzgado como adulto, pero la defensa logró que el jurado determinara que el crimen fue cometido con él con 17 años, por lo que no había razones para la justicia adulta) y porque tuvo que ganarse la reputación adentro. Proteger a los tuyos es ley en el mundo del crimen, los traidores no son bien vistos, los violadores menos, sin embargo gente violenta hay en todos lados, y en la cárcel los tienes por montones. Los que quieren demostrar que son "más malos" que los demás, que ellos mataron con más violencia, a más gente.

Pero la diferencia se impuso desde el principio. El metro ochenta de Tachibana, su cuerpo fuerte y entrenado. Un muerto por balazo en una calle oscura es muy diferente a matar a alguien con las manos desnudas a golpes y aún así destrozarle el cráneo.

" _Tenía las manos fracturadas y aún así no sentía el dolor. Cuando empujó con el pie hacia el agua, sintió que pudo respirar de nuevo._

 _El peligro se había ido. Haruka estaba a salvo ahora._ "

A veces soñaba con el desgraciado. El recuerdo de su cuerpo no le causaba nada. La misma nada del primer imbécil que se atrevió a decir que a Haru le había pasado todo porque "probablemente le gustaba atravesada".

Pocos habían conocido el lado amable de Makoto. Lo ocurrido había sido suficiente para que ese cazador que despertó con el primer mensaje de texto se instalara de forma permanente en sus ojos.

Cerró el bolso y se arregló el pelo. Lo tenía más largo que nunca. Lo peinó hacia atrás y Atsushi le tendió un cintillo con un guiño del ojo. A veces le recordaba a Nagisa, pero nunca se lo dijo, porque no hablaba de su familia ni amigos ahí.

-Cuidate, Makoto.

-Tu también… deja de hacer idioteces y pórtate bien. No pretendo volver así que ya no podré cuidarte.

Le dio un abrazo apretado porque, aunque había intentado mantenerse tan lejos de la cárcel como podía ser, había aprendido a querer a ese mocoso, hijo de una familia disfuncional, ladrón consumado y traficante de cocaína a ratos.

Sabía que, lo más seguro era que nunca volviera a verlo.

Con el bolso al hombro fue hacia la guardia, para que chequearan y desarmaran todo lo que acababa de guardar con tanto esmero.

-¡Mako!

Se detuvo sin voltear.

-Kuro…

Ichinose Kuro se había convertido en su único amigo real ahí adentro. Estaba cumpliendo una condena de 8 meses por conducir ebrio y atropellar a una mujer en una carretera. Su condena fue menor porque la fallecida saltó unas vallas para cruzar por un lugar no autorizado e iba tan ebria como su amigo.

Se dieron un abrazo ansioso, porque habían sido el apoyo del otro. Ahora a Kuro le quedaba un mes absolutamente solo en ese pequeño infierno.

-Llámame cuando salgas. Cuidate… cuidate…

-Nos veremos afuera, Mako…

El guardia del turno de la tarde, Satoshi-san, le avisó a Tachibana que la revisión de su bolso estaba lista.

-Felicidades muchacho. Compórtate afuera, ya no preocupes a tus padres.

-Gracias Satoshi-san. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda.

El guardia, con 20 años en esa correccional había hecho buenas migas con el castaño. El tiempo y la experiencia le permitían saber rápidamente quiénes estaban ahí por error, quiénes por alevosía y quiénes se vieron acorralados por la vida, como Makoto.

-Le encargo a Kuro, Satoshi-san… por favor… sólo le queda un mes…

-No te preocupes Tachibana. Ahora vete.

* * *

Luego de las dos horas y media que duró el juicio, esos 45 minutos habían sido los más largos y tortuosos de su vida.

Esperar en esa insípida cafetería en completo silencio fue lo único que podían hacer. El sonido eran los funcionarios que llegaban de tanto en tanto por algo de comer y el celular del matrimonio, con las incesantes preguntas de los gemelos respecto a la salida de su hermano mayor.

Entonces apareció un hombre de aspecto afable, que se presentó como Fujisawa Takeru, jefe de guardia, que los llevaría con Makoto. El hombre le dio una larga mirada a Haruka, como si supiera quién era, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

-El caso de su hijo ha sido polémico en muchos aspectos –les dijo –desde la dureza de la pena, hasta la resolución de liberarlo sin que haya cumplido el 50% de la misma. Se los explico porque probablemente tendrán que lidiar con la prensa por un tiempo. Por favor, busquen ayuda profesional para tratar este tema.

Los adultos agradecieron la información y luego caminaron en silencio hacia unos grandes portones que cerraban el paso a un camino que, dos kilómetros y medio más allá –daba la bienvenida al edificio central de la correccional. Aunque el aspecto del lugar era más una granja que nada, era una cárcel en toda regla.

En ese momento, el sonido de un motor se escuchó al otro lado, y pocos minutos después, seguido de dos guardias con perros y un bolso al hombro, Makoto apareció caminando con tranquilidad, pero a paso veloz.

Su madre no pudo evitarlo más y se adelantó lanzándose al cuello de su hijo. Makoto abrió los brazos y dejó caer el bolso para recibirla con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Su padre se les unió con un gesto dicreto, pero el castaño lo atrapó también en su abrazo, llorando un rato con ambos pegados a su cuerpo.

-Los extrañé tanto…

Haruka se sintió estúpido ahí. Ese momento era de los gemelos, no de él. Él era el culpable de que todo hubiera pasado. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que no aceptara nada de desconocidos? Una simple botella con agua había cambiado su vida y había destruido la de su mejor amigo.

Y entonces lo sintió. El abrazo asfixiante de Makoto.

-¡Haru!

No había llanto. Había algo parecido al alivio, porque Nanase se veía completo, se veía _bien_.

Makoto lo miró y sus ojos eran los mismos que Haruka recordaba, esa mirada amable y sencilla que lo había acompañado toda su vida. Y fue su turno de llorar, de pedir perdón, de suplicar y de soltar toda la angustia que lo había perseguido desde el segundo en que escuchó a juez decir "Culpable".

Haruka durmió apoyado en Makoto todo el camino de vuelta. Apenas fue consciente cuando llegaron a Iwatobi de vuelta, casi a las 3 de la mañana.

Los gemelos, Rei, Nagisa, Rin, Gou, Amai-sensei, el entrenador Sasabe e incluso algunos integrantes de Samezuka (como Yamazaki, Nitori y los hermanos Mikoshiba) estaban esperándolos en la casa Tachibana.

A Makoto le hubiera gustado haber disfrutado su primera noche después de 12 meses en la tranquilidad de su pieza, pero ver a sus amigos y saber que seguían ahí para él, era un premio que –sentía- no se merecía.

-Gracias a todos.

Estuvieron hasta el amanecer celebrando su retorno. Hablando del futuro, haciendo planes.

Makoto asintió a todo y los dejó hablar. Él aún tenía mucho que hacer. Había sido expulsado del Instituto y sabía de sobra que tendría serias dificultades para encontrar un lugar en donde hacer su último año de preparatoria. Sus aspiraciones para ir a Tokio estaban más que enterradas, y estaba un año atrasado en estudios respecto a Rin y Haru. Irónicamente, ahora ya no era senpai de Rei y Nagisa.

Tenía mucho que pensar para decidir cuál sería el mejor camino.

* * *

A Haruka aún le costaba mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo. Su terapeuta le había dicho que debía trabajar fuertemente en la certeza de que nada de lo que había ocurrido era su culpa: Ni la persecusión de su acosador, ni la decisión de Makoto.

" _Debes admitir que Makoto-kun tenía un amplio abanico de posibilidades, entre las cuales estaba –ciertamente- tomar justicia por sus manos. Sin embargo no es tu responsabilidad de que él lo decidiera así. Esa influencia fue directa del acosador. Y aún así, ni siquiera él tiene completa responsabilidad de eso._ "

Aquella noche, su acosador –de quién había bloqueado el nombre en su memoria –le había dicho que tenía que ir a la piscina pública, cerca del sector de camarines, para que se vieran. Para asegurarse, había adjuntado una bonita foto de los gemelos Tachibana jugando cerca de su hermano mayor en las escaleras que llevaban a su casa.

Sin embargo nadie sabía que Makoto estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. Había estado esperando su oportunidad pacientemente. Revisaba el celular de su mejor amigo cada dos horas (siempre había oportunidad, debido al poco amor que Nanase le mostraba a esos aparatos) y estaba al tanto de la amenaza que este sujeto estaba presentando ahora sobre sus hermanos pequeños. Eso, sin contar con las imágenes que el propio sujeto le enviaba de tanto en tanto, quizás con el ánimo de quebrarlo, quizás con el ánimo de invitarlo.

Esa noche, Makoto fue quien drogó a Haruka y lo llevó hasta la piscina pública, en donde lo encerró en los camarines, con la copia de las llaves que tenía gracias a las veces que había hecho clases de natación para niños. Vestido de forma deportiva completamente de negro, se instaló junto a la piscina a esperar.

-Makoto-kun, no esperaba verte aquí.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban cara a cara.

-¿Y Haruka-kun?

Era un sujeto despreciable. A ojos de Makoto, difícilmente alcanzaba el estatus de "humano". No tenía más valor que las piedras que pateaba en la calle.

-Makoto-kun… ¿dónde está Haru?

Arrugó la nariz cuando lo escuchó llamarlo de esa forma.

-Está en los camarines. –dijo, viendo como el sujeto era lo suficientemente estúpido para ir y tomar la manilla de la puerta, sin poder abrirla.

-¿Porqué está cerrada?

-Nunca más tocarás a Haru. –Makoto comenzó a acercarse a paso firme a esa criatura sub-humana que veía –Nunca más le harás daño.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡Tú, el más amable y estúpido de todos! ¡Hubieras traído a Rin-kun contigo para ver si te atreves a algo!

Así que el sujeto sabía de Rin también. Todos estaban en peligro. Su mejor amigo, sus hermanos menores, sus compañeros de natación. Todos, todos, todos…

El primer golpe fue certero hacia la mandíbula. Bien puesto afecta seriamente la capacidad de orientación del agredido y provoca un embotamiento de los sentidos.

Le siguieron dos golpes en las costillas. El cuerpo del sujeto rebotando contra la puerta metálica de los camarines hizo que Haruka –a medio despertar –se escondiera en una esquina, detrás de unas bancas, temblando y llorando, clamando por Makoto y Rin entre dientes, seguro de que morir sería mejor que escuchar los quejidos de dolor y las maldiciones que aquél sujeto lanzaba. Haruka estaba seguro de que entraría y le haría las cosas más horribles que pudieran pasar por su cabeza. Le sacaría fotos, le obligaría –de nuevo –y él rogaría que se detuviera sabiendo que todo sería inútil.

Entonces lo escuchó. Una súplica.

-N-no me mates… Makoto-kun… no me mates…

La pequeña ventanilla que la puerta tenía le permitió a Nanase ver la espalda de su amigo alejarse mientras su acosador se arrastraba con la cara desfigurada a golpes, tratando de huir de una bestia que nunca supo que existía.

-Tú no eres así –insistía el sujeto desde el piso –Eres bueno, tú… tú… ¡tu beca en Tokio se irá a la mierda! ¡Mataré a tus hermanos!

Tachibana le pateó la cara como quién patea un balón de futbol. Los dientes salieron volando y provocaron un gracioso tintineo metros más allá. Otros cayeron al agua. Luego pateó sus costillas hasta que el tipo escupió sangre. Su respiración hacía un sonido como de lija contra madera. No se le veían los ojos ni se distinguía su nariz.

Makoto mató el tiempo pisando y quebrando sus manos, codos y rodillas. ¡Y vaya que era difícil quebrar una rodilla! Le resultó definitivamente más sencillo saltar sobre la pelvis del sujeto hasta escuchar el "crack" del hueso.

Sus puños chorreaban sangre. Su ropa estaba salpicada de rojo. Finalmente, y con algo parecido al aburrimiento, dejó al sujeto boca abajo y golpeó con su pie su cabeza tantas veces como fue necesario antes de decidir que -al fin- había dejado de respirar. Luego lo pateó hasta la piscina y le dio la espalda mientras teñía el agua de rojo.

* * *

Quincenalmente Makoto debía ir a firmar a alguna estación de policía y dar cuenta de las actividades que se encontraba ejecutando. Su oficial a cargo (que lo vigilaría de forma bimensual durante dos años) se entrevistaría con él y su familia y amigos de forma aleatoria, recabando datos que permitieran mantener el diagnóstico de que el muchacho no sufría ninguna psicopatía producto del incidente. Era una de las condiciones de haberle liberado antes de tiempo.

Makoto no debía ser un peligro para la sociedad.

Un psiquiatra en Tokio había dado fe de la estabilidad mental de Tachibana, tanto durante el juicio como en la junta resolutiva que definiría si podía o no salir con el beneficio de libertad antes de la mitad de su condena.

Makoto aún mantenía contacto con dicho psiquiatra. De vez en cuando el castaño lo llamaba para contarle de algún mal sueño, o para contarle lo frágil que veía a Haru.

 _-La situación de tu amigo es complicada, Makoto-kun… son muchas situaciones juntas para él, y probablemente ver que tu actitud con él no ha cambiado no es fácil. Verte entero después de haber matado a una persona por él no es algo sencillo. No coincide con la imagen que tuvo toda su vida de ti, pero no cambies esa actitud. Ese eres tú realmente. Lo demás fue un impulso. Es un tipo de violencia que todos tenemos en el interior, pero que no todos sacamos a relucir. Tú y él estuvieron en situaciones límite._

-¿Estoy loco? -le había preguntado Tachibana una vez al facultativo.

-¿Perdón?

-Si estoy loco. No siento ningún tipo de remordimiento. Difícilmente recuerdo la cara de ese hombre. –le dijo. -¿Soy, ahora, un tipo de psicópata?

-Para nada. Si bien admito que tu reacción ante la situación no es "común", no la considero psicopática desde la perspectiva médica. Hay que comprender también el contexto, que fue completamente anormal.

-¿Anormal?

-Para empezar tu relación con Nanase-kun no cumple del todo con los parámetros de una simple relación de amigos de infancia. La relación de él contigo y con tu familia es más de hijo adoptado o más parecida a aquella que se genera entre familias de paso y niños insertos en el sistema estatal de familias temporales. Luego tenemos a este hombre, con tendencias homosexuales fuertemente reprimidas, recordemos que está casado y tiene una hija que (se determinó) nunca fue víctima de abusos, que tiene un ritual un tanto diferente a los acosadores normales, ya que desde el principio es violento y voyerista. Y desde el principio te envió las fotos y los mensajes.

-Debí ir con la policía de inmediato ¿verdad? –el muchacho apretó con fuerza los puños y bajó los ojos –Le hice daño a Haru con eso…

-Debo preguntártelo, Makoto-kun, aunque debo recordarte que esto forma parte de la confidencialidad médico-paciente… -Tachibana subió los ojos hacia una de las pocas personas que no creía en su locura y esperó la pregunta que nadie había querido hacerle -¿lo planeaste? –se mordió los labios, pensando qué debía responder. –Makoto-kun –insistió el psiquiátra, ante el silencio -¿Planificaste la forma en que ese hombre murió?

-…Si.

* * *

De tanto en tanto, Haruka descubría a Makoto con la visita de su amigo Kuro. El muchacho vivía en una zona costera un poco más al norte, por lo que de vez en cuando se visitaban.

Nanase veía ( _sentía_ ) que había un algo entre ellos que iba más allá de lo obvio. Un código que entendían solo ellos.

Muchas veces se preguntó (y quiso preguntar) a su mejor amigo si estaba en una relación diferente a la amistad con ese simpático muchacho dos años menor que ellos, pero nunca se atrevió.

Tampoco preguntó sobre su año en la cárcel. Makoto no le contaba más que algunas cosas aisladas. Que la comida, que los colchones. "No, Nagisa, no usamos uniformes naranjas ni amarillos".

Habían pasado seis meses cuando convencieron a Makoto de acompañarlos al mar.

Todos trataron de evitar mirar la larga cicatriz que Tachibana tenía en el costado izquierdo, por debajo de la costilla flotante.

Una puñalada, sin duda.

* * *

Llegando el invierno, Haruka pasa más tiempo con los Tachibana que en su propia casa. Makoto está trabajando mientras junta dinero para pagar los exámenes de ingreso a alguna universidad local o para empezar a vivir solo. Lo que pase primero.

Haruka tiene una beca deportiva en Iwatobi. Rin está en Australia nuevamente y llama sagradamente cada tres días. Parece que él sí ha hecho las preguntas complejas que el resto no se atreve. Una noche Haru escucha como Mako le cuenta sobre el drogadicto con el que compartía habitación y de la primera pelea en donde se vio envuelto.

Makoto siente que Rin y sus lágrimas fáciles tienen más resistencia emocional que Nanase para saber esas cosas.

Cuando Haru le grita que porqué no le hablaba a él de esas cosas, si era el culpable de todo, él solo le sonrió.

-Porque sabía que seguías culpándote. Tú tampoco me cuentas cómo lloras en las noches cuando crees que no te escucho.

-Quiero saberlo todo. Cuéntamelo.

No durmieron esa noche. Makoto no detuvo su relato aunque Haruka lloró a gritos en su regazo. Le contó la historia de la cicatriz, un miércoles frío, en venganza por haberle partido la cara al líder de una banda rival que había tratado de abusar de Kuro. "Te rodeas de maricas Tachibana" le había gritado "¿Te gustas más las pijas? ¿No será que tú se lo pusiste a tu amigo y no ese pobre hombre que mataste a golpes?"

Tres guardias tuvieron que sacar a Makoto de encima.

-En serio no sé cómo aprobaron mi salida… -le dijo –A veces no me reconozco.

Después de estar en aislación una semana, estaban almorzando con Atsushi y Kuro cuando la banda rival los acorraló y uno de ellos apuñaló a Makoto dos veces bajo las costillas. Afortunadamente no había perforado nada importante, por lo que pronto estuvo de vuelta y se ganó fama de violento e inmortal.

Nanase despertó con los ojos hinchados pero el alma más liviana. Makoto estaba a su lado, dormían en el piso, tapados por una manta de la cama, que había quedado intacta.

-Esto que soy ahora, es parte de mí también Haru –le dijo en otra ocasión, cuando Nanase lo encontró ebrio en las escaleras mientras nevaba -¿Te doy miedo? Dime si te doy miedo…

-Idiota, ¿cómo me vas a dar miedo? Eres un gran perro que me cuida. Te conozco desde cachorro. ¿Cómo tenerte miedo?

Al día siguiente Makoto tenía entrevista con su oficial a cargo, así que Nanase se encargó de que durmiera y no tuviera resaca. Lo llevó con el pelo bien peinado y vestido con ropa de niño bueno con bufanda, gorro y guantes.

-Déjame cuidarte ahora, Mako.

* * *

Aunque nadie lo decía, ese día Makoto cumplía un año fuera de prisión. El próximo año terminaría su tuición por parte del Estado y finalmente su condena estaría completa.

Pero entonces pasó. En las escaleras, frente a los gemelos y a un Makoto furioso –tan furioso como Haru nunca lo había visto –estaba nada menos que la hija de aquél hombre.

-¡Destruiste mi vida! ¡Te odio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ser feliz?!

Y Haruka lo sintió. Eso que vio encerrado en el camarín de la piscina pública. Esa bestia dormida que renacía entre los huesos de Makoto y que se levantaba de un letargo de dos años. Solo la presencia de Ran y Ren evitaban que el castaño cometiera una nueva estupidez.

Afortunadamente, la madre de Makoto había visto a la muchacha rondando el barrio antes y había dado aviso a la policía, por lo que rápidamente la sacaron. El abogado de la familia también estaba al tanto de la situación y puso una medida cautelar contra los parientes del acosador, para evitar que se acerquen nuevamente a los Tachibana o a Haruka.

Sin embargo algo pasó dentro de la cabeza de Mako. Cuando vio el cuerpo de aquél sujeto flotar en la piscina, inerte, se sintió a salvo, pero ahora ese temor volvía a surgir. ¿Y si la chica era escoria como su padre? ¿Y si mejor tomaba medidas inmediatas, para proteger a sus hermanos?

 _-Debes controlarte, Makoto-kun –_ le había advertido por teléfono su psiquiatra – _Estás a mitad de camino. Lo más difícil ya pasó. Controla el impulso. Te sientes en peligro, eso es todo. Ven a Tokio y te daré medicación que te ayudará._

Durante dos meses Makoto estuvo con medicación para la ansiedad y el desorden del sueño que la aparición de aquella mujer le causó.

Y entonces ocurrió otro hecho inesperado. Makoto se encontró nada menos que con Atsushi, su antiguo compañero de celda.

-Tengo algo que te ayudará, Mako.

-No lo quiero, Atsushi.

-No son drogas. Es más entretenido y te mantendrá consciente.

Un club de peleas.

Makoto dejó la medicación a las dos semanas.

Bajo la excusa de un gimnasio y clases de Todo Vale y Muai Tay, Makoto comenzó a pelear.

Al principio varias veces por semana, luego fue bajando hasta una o dos veces por quincena. Rápidamente el combate se convirtió en su escape al estrés y la ansiedad que su propia violencia le generaban.

Eso, hasta el ingreso de los nuevos reclutas para el cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad. Makoto alguna vez había pensado en entrar como parte del personal permanente, sin embargo sus planes de universidad no eran compatibles, sin embargo ahora no tenía ninguna posibilidad de entrar a una universidad con beca (lo que salvaría a su familia de la quiebra segura), por lo que comenzar como bombero era una excelente opción.

Se lo comentó emocionado a Haru, Rei y Nagisa un día en una cafetería. Tenía un ojo morado y un parche en la nariz, aparte de dos dedos dislocados y una muela partida. Sus amigos se alegraron de escuchar que, por fin, Makoto tendría algo productivo en lo que gastar el tiempo, para dejar este nefasto pasatiempo del club de peleas.

(No era un secreto para nadie. Tachibana ni siquiera había tratado de ocultarlo. Los puños rotos, las narices sangrantes y los ojos morados no podían esconderse.)

* * *

El fuego reemplazó a las peleas y Makoto rápidamente se adaptó a la rutina de los bomberos. Se movió de la casa de sus padres a un cuartel, en donde fue asignado luego de un exitoso paso por la Academia y se entretuvo sacando gatos de los árboles y ayudando gente, reencontrándose con su lado amable y sanando heridas que –creía- no sanarían nunca.

Haruka, por su lado, nadaba al tiempo que aprendía cocina y pastelería en una reconocida institución de la ciudad.

Rei y Nagisa se graduaban y se preparaban para dejar la ciudad en busca de sus sueños.

Rin volvió de Australia, decidido a llevar a Japón a las olimpiadas.

La primera vez que tuvieron que ir a ver a Makoto al hospital, Rin tuvo que sujetar a Haru para que no se desmayara.

(Tachibana estaba bien, solo había colapsado la escalera por la que circulaba, arrastrándolo a él y a otro bombero en el incendio de una fábrica relativamente antigua en las afueras de la ciudad.)

Rin trajo manzanas para Makoto y se burló de él pelándolas y dándoselas en la boca. Makoto tenía quebrado el brazo derecho y quemaduras en el izquierdo, así que no tuvo opción que seguir el juego de Matsuoka.

-Abre la boca, bebé –le dijo meloso el pelirrojo. –Yo te cuido, cariño.

Haruka reclamó y Rin le plantó media manzana en la boca para que no molestara.

Rieron como antes. Y Haru sintió liviandad en el corazón. Quizás la promesa de Makoto realmente podia cumplirse.

" _Esto será un mal recuerdo algún día, Haru… lo prometo… haré lo que haga falta…_ "

* * *

 _Una vez más, había aparecido reclamando el porqué de su felicidad. Esta vez no había nadie que lo detuviera. Más se controló a sí mismo._

 _-Desaparece de mi vista o te mataré igual que a la mierda que era tu padre…_

* * *

Makoto y Haru fueron los primeros en llegar a la primera clasificatoria olímpica en Tokio. Rin estaba listo, hablando con su entrenador de los últimos detalles necesarios.

Tachibana sentía que si Rin ganaba, todo volvería a la normalidad. Nadar era normal. Matsuoka siendo el número uno era normal. Motivar a Haru a nadar profesionalmente era normal. Podría por fin pasar la página más negra de su vida y retomar el rumbo que su vida nunca debió dejar.

Por eso lloró cuando el pelirrojo ganó su ronda. Lloró tanto que el propio Rin lo fue a ver a la gradería. Makoto se abrazó a él con desespero, agradeciéndole tantas veces que Matsuoka simplemente no sabía qué más hacer que responder el abrazo y tratar de dar palabras de tranquilidad a uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo.

-Gracias Rin, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Makoto sintió que la bestia negra que guardaba en su corazón se escondía en la cueva que tenía en el alma y le permitía respirar con normalidad.

Ese día festejaron. Aparte de todo, tanto él como Haru y Rin cumplían 20 ese año y –a sugerencia de Nagisa- inventaron un "Megacumpleaños" en donde todos celebrarían los cumpleaños de sus tres amigos. Se embriagaron juntos por primera vez y durmieron en el piso frío de la casa de Kuro, el amigo de Makoto que se encontraba estudiando en la capital, y que les facilitó su casa ante un viaje que hizo al hogar familiar.

Ese día se olvidaron de todo lo malo y celebraron la persecución de los sueños. Esa noche Haru dijo, con las mejillas coloradas y un vaso de vodka en la mano que "quizás podría volver a competir", y de pronto todos podían vivir en Tokio, mal que mal Nagisa y Rei ya estudiaban ahí, Rin estaba establecido, Makoto podía pedir un traslado y a Haru no le costaría entrar en una escuela de cocina o a una universidad con equipo de natación.

Y así, ebrios y felices –juntos, por sobre todas las cosas-, prometieron volver a nadar un relevo.

Aún quedaba mucha vida por delante y Makoto estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo.

A su lado, Haruka se dispuso a iniciar el proceso de perdonarse. Probablemente su terapeuta estaría feliz de ver lo que el pretensioso de Rin había logrado con sólo una carrera. Ya había sido mucha oscuridad por demasiados años.

Esta vez, olvidando la existencia de esa criatura oscura que dormía en los ojos de Makoto, simplemente se dedicarían a ser felices.

 **+Owari+**

 **Postmortem:** Bue, no salió como quería, pero definitivamente trabajar, leer y escribir son actividades incompatibles.

Esto iba a ser terriblemente más oscuro y centrado en Haruka, pero no puedo evitar irme por Makoto y poner a Rin como una cosa salvadora y maravillosa cuando simplemente está siendo él. (Debido a esto, probablemente haga fics de este fic).

"Libertad bajo palabra" está inspirado en un DJS (cuyo nombre buscaré porque ayer no lo encontré) en donde Haruka efectivamente es abusado por un sujeto que lo ve en una competencia y le envía las fotos a Makoto. Ante la imposibilidad de encontrar una secuela, nació la idea de que Tachibana lo mataría. Luego, se supona que Haru sufriría mucho más, pensando en cómo –gracias a él- el futuro de Makoto se había truncado. Sin embargo creo que el resultado no es tan malo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Los finales felices no son lo mío, así que no estoy segura de si es bueno. Sus reviews y feedback son bienvenidos J

Saludos!


End file.
